Changing the Rules
by LumosUnicorn31
Summary: When a new marriage law comes into effect, Hermione and Draco's world gets turned on its end. Will they manage to change the rules before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, JKR owns everything and I own nothing

* * *

When the war had ended five years ago, Harry had adamantly defended the Malfoys during their trial, emphasizing that without Narcissa's help, Harry wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort. However the Ministry couldn't turn a complete blind eye to the crimes committed by the Malfoys, especially Lucius, even if they were done out of love in order to protect his family. As a result, Lucius was sentenced to six years in Azkaban, with an additional four years probation on the use of magic. He had taken the punishment silently, with his head down, knowing full well that he was already receiving a light sentence in comparison to his fellow Death Eaters who were unlucky enough to receive the Kiss.

Narcissa was given a year of house arrest and a probation of three years on her magic. She accepted the punishment with her head held high, as though daring the Wizarding World to look down upon her. While there were some who sneered at the Malfoys, muttering "fucking Death Eaters" under their breath, the majority of the wizarding world took the Chosen One's word seriously, not wanting to disrespect the woman who had assisted their saviour.

Draco Malfoy received a punishment so light, he was in shock for weeks. He kept saying to anyone who'd listen, "there's been a mistake". He had laid in his bed, not eating or drinking, doing nothing but staring at his door as though waiting for someone to come and haul him off to Azkaban. Narcissa and the house elves had worried endlessly, but nothing they did or said seemed to have any effect on him.

One day his door had opened, and instead of Narcissa or a house elf, there stood Hermione Granger, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Draco had sat up, bewildered, thinking he had finally gone mad. What the hell was Hermione Granger doing standing in his bedroom doorway? There was only one logical explanation.

"Don't worry I'll come quietly," he had said, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Her stern look had turned to confusion, and her arms dropped from her hips. "What?"

"To Azkaban. They've sent you to collect me, haven't they?" he'd said, trying to stop his voice from wobbling, but to no avail.

Her face softened immediately at the obvious fear in his voice. She'd stepped into the room, closer to him, but froze when he flinched. "Malfoy … I'm not here to bring you anywhere. Your mother contacted Harry. She sounded very worried about you and well … Harry er … sent me here."

He'd blinked at her in confusion, her words spinning in his head. He wasn't going to Azkaban?

She'd watched as the words sunk in, before cautiously approaching the bed to sink down next to him.

"We're not friends Malfoy … but for some unknown reason, Harry thought I could get through to you and I'll be damned if I let another person stay traumatised by a war we were forced into as kids … even if it is you," she'd said, stunning him with her desire to help him of all people, the least deserving of her attention. "Like I said … we're not friends … but I'd like to be, eventually… but only if … if you'd like to be as well."

She had said the last part quietly, a hopeful look blooming across her face as she looked at him, waiting for an answer.

He had stared at her in wonder for so long that her hopeful look had begun to fade and was quickly being overtaken by a look of regret. He remembered being so very very confused, that this witch, this war heroine, a girl he had tormented and called names and thrown insults at, was more than willing to help him, going as far as to want to be _friends._ What in Merlin's name had he done to deserve this?

Even as voices in his head whispered that he didn't deserve her kindness, didn't deserve to be in her _presence_ , he found himself swallowing hard before whispering, "I'd like that."

The smile she had given him for that had been brilliant and breathtaking and he was left feeling stunned.

"I think that's enough for today," she had murmured. "I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

His breath had caught in his throat when her fingers had brushed against his as she stood up to leave.

"Okay."

oOo

Five years on, Hermione smiled to herself as she neared her apartment, seeing Draco already there as he always was without fail every Friday afternoon. She would tell him, time and time again, that he was welcome to wait for her _inside_ her apartment, but he'd always brush off the suggestion saying that he couldn't break tradition now.

He was leaning up against the door frame, a grin spreading across his face when he saw her approaching. As she got closer, he straightened and opened up his arms to hug her. She stepped into them gratefully, thinking that the long week at work was always worth it if this was what was waiting for her at the end of it.

"Long day?" he asked as she pulled away to let them in.

She dumped her bag and cloak on the nearest sofa and headed straight to her room to change, Draco trailing along behind her.

"You know it always is," she replied, closing her bedroom door behind her to change, as Draco dutifully waited outside.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" she called out as she rummaged through her wardrobe. "I'm feeling exhausted though, do you mind if we stay in?"

There was silence on the other side of the door. She stopped rummaging and frowned, tilting her head towards the door as though it would assist her hearing.

"Draco?"

She heard him clear his throat, and could almost picture him rubbing at his neck nervously.

"Umm …" he began hesitantly.

She groaned. "Oh no … what did you do this time?"

"I kind of … got us tickets to something?" he said so quietly, Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Tickets to what?!" she asked incredulously, already going through her wardrobe furiously to find something suitable for these new plans.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise. Well it was meant to be a surprise. Why do you always manage to ruin my surprises?"

"You know I hate surprises!" she almost yelled, though a part of her was a little giddy that he liked to surprise her with little gifts or outings. It almost made her feel like he viewed her as something more than a friend. Almost.

"I know, that's why I cave and tell you every time."

oOo

"So did you like it?" Draco asked as they walked out of Lyceum Theatre.

"You prat, you know I _loved_ it," she replied, offended that he even needed to ask her that.

"I know," he smirked. "Just wanted to hear you say it."

He laughed as he ducked to avoid the playful slap Hermione aimed at him for his antics.

"It was just as brilliant as I remember," she sighed, as she linked her arm through his, thinking back to her childhood when her parents would take her out to London and bring her to musicals. Wicked, Matilda, The Lion King. _Especially_ The Lion King. The fact that Draco remembered that it was her favourite, had her happier than she was willing to let on.

He grinned down at her. "I'm glad."

She grinned back. "What did you think of it? It was your first musical after all."

"I enjoyed it more than I'm willing to admit. It was … interesting. Though I did find it slightly creepy that they could make their costumes move like that without magic," he said with a shudder. "Don't get me wrong, I was very impressed. Impressed but creeped out."

Hermione chuckled at his obvious discomfort. "What was your favourite part? Mine was -,"

She was cut off as he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up into the air, holding her up at arm's length as she squealed in surprise.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVEEE TONIGHT!" he sang loudly, completely off key, as held her up, earning themselves a few bewildered glances from passersby.

"DRACO! PUT ME DOWN!" She laughed, wriggling in the air and swatting at his arms to let her down. "That song wasn't even for this scene!"

"I don't care! I'm combining my two favourite parts!" As he spun her around, laughing as she alternated between shrieking and giggles.

Finally he couldn't maintain the strength to hold her up any longer, and as his arms gave way she shrieked as she tumbled clumsily into his arms, knocking them both to the ground as they laughed. Luckily they had landed in a small pile of snow, clumsily pushed aside to clear the footpath.

Still giggling, Hermione brushed the snow away from her face, only to open her eyes to see Draco _right there_ chuckling as he brushed away the snow stuck in her wild curls. Suddenly she became aware of the weight of his whole body pressed against hers, his leg wedged in between hers. As their eyes met, their laughter faded away into silence, their gazes melting into each other.

She watched him curiously as his pupils dilated and his tongue darted out to nervously wet his lips. His face was much too close to hers, and she felt her throat drying up at the thought that she would very much like to wet his lips herself. His eyes darted down towards her lips and for a second she could have sworn he had moved his head closer. Just when she thought he was _finally_ going to kiss her, Draco hurriedly scrambled to his feet, as though suddenly noticing the suggestive position they were in, clearing his throat loudly as he brushed imaginary snow off his robes.

Hermione almost groaned out loud in frustration. The past few months were littered with moments like these, but he pulled away every time, making her believe that he didn't want her the same way she wanted him. Each time left her feeling confused and completely baffled. Had she been reading the signs all wrong?

"Are you going to take it or not?"

His voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up to see him holding a hand out towards her, a grin on his face as though the previous moment hadn't occurred at all. She forced herself to plaster on a smile, taking his proffered hand.

She linked her arm through his once again, shoving aside her disappointment.

"Let's go home."

oOo

Hermione hummed happily to herself as she put together a strong cup of green tea, as per her usual late Saturday morning routine. She always allowed herself a bit of a lie in, having felt she deserved it after a ruthless week of 6am wake ups.

She sifted through her letters by the window, having piled up that morning as she slept. There was the usual invitation from Molly for the fortnightly dinners at the Burrow, accompanied with her regular request for Hermione to bring Draco along.

At the very bottom of the pile was a letter with a large M printed on it. A ministry letter. She frowned at it, confused. It was unusual for her to receive letters from the Ministry, especially on a Saturday of all days. Usually they were sent straight to her office where she would deal with them come Monday.

She slipped the envelope open and pulled out the parchment, taking drags of her tea as she read. However reading the words _Marriage Law_ had her promptly spraying the tea back out, all over the letter and counter. She stared at the offending words in horror, thinking _surely_ this was all some kind of sick joke. Someone was _definitely_ having her on.

" _The name of your Ministry approved match is located at the bottom of this parchment."_

One name immediately came to mind, but she forced the thought down, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it if she set herself up for disappointment.

Suddenly she felt panicked and frozen and really she was just waiting for someone to turn up and be like "surprise! This is just a horrible and not-at-all funny prank". But as the minutes passed, and no one came barging in to relieve her of this nightmare, she slowly realized that this was really happening to her, and to the wizarding world.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, steeling herself for either relief or disappointment or confusion. Finally she looked down, her eyes locking onto the name and reading it over and over again, her numbness seeping away only to be replaced by fear and disbelief.

"Oh god."

* * *

A/N: To my readers who have followed me from my other fic, sorry this upload is later than I promised. Also hi to anyone reading my stuff for the first time! If you'd like to be friends you can find me on tumblr with the user: lumosunicorn31. If you like this please take some time to leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco flooed to Hermione's apartment first thing that morning, his own ministry letter clenched tightly in his hand and a strange look on his face. He couldn't shake the feeling of his blood running cold that morning as he read that bloody letter. A fucking _Marriage Law?_ What the _hell_ was the Ministry thinking?

He found Hermione doing the dishes, the muggle way he noted, something she only did when she was upset, her back to him when he entered. If she heard him come in, she didn't show it.

He stopped at the doorway, fear and regret sweeping through him unexpectedly. Just seeing her, made the realization that he had royally screwed up with her, all the more real. The only thing he could hope for now, was that she was given someone that even half deserved her, because _no one_ would ever be good enough for her. Though he had no idea how he was going to cope with watching another man take on the role he had so desperately wanted for himself for years.

"Who did you get?" he finally said softly, hoping his voice didn't betray how scared he really was.

Without even turning around, she motioned wordlessly to the crumpled letter sitting on the kitchen bench. Draco strode towards it immediately, and snatched it up, his eyes instantly snapping to the elegantly printed name at the bottom. His eyes widened, and his breath hitched as he stared at the name, completely torn between horror and relief.

At least it wasn't some idiot like Smith or Mclaggen.

He turned towards her, taking in her hunched form, trying to gauge what she was feeling and thinking, but couldn't.

"Are you … okay with this?" he asked her with trepidation.

She shrugged noncommittally.

"It could have been worse. At least it's someone I could probably learn to love … eventually," she said in a flat voice. With her back still turned towards Draco, she didn't see the way Draco flinched at the thought of her loving someone else. She finally turned to face him, surprising Draco with how empty she looked. Immediately he could tell she hadn't slept a wink, if those dark shadows under her eyes were any indication.

"Who did you get?" she asked, still in that voice that was completely devoid of emotion.

"Oh … I er … Luna," he muttered, though still loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh … Luna's great, you two would be great together," she said in the same flat voice, her eyes refusing to look at him and instead stared at a spot behind his head.

He thought of last night, how carefree they had been, how he had almost kissed her in the snow. He wished he _had_ kissed her, then maybe they would still have a chance. It wouldn't have been ideal, getting married right at the beginning of a relationship, but at least they would have been together. Now it was too late.

"I don't know … I barely know the girl," Draco sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration. "This is all so messed up."

He tried to picture himself with Luna. Beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back, and light blue eyes, wide and curious as they stared into his soul. Suddenly images of the same girl came to mind, but she was thin, much too thin, and her hair was stained with sweat and blood. He flinched so violently, that Hermione's face looked up at him in alarm.

"Fuck, I'm going to marry the girl that spent a year locked up in my fucking cellar. If that's not messed up, I don't know what is," he said, eyes wide in horror at this realisation.

He couldn't do it. He wouldn't.

Hermione was next to him within seconds, a hand already running soothingly up and down his arm. "Draco … It's been five years, and if anyone can forgive and forget … it's Luna," she said gently, a little life coming back into her voice momentarily to comfort him.

"How did I end up with a bunch of bloody saints in my life?" Draco muttered, giving her a tiny smile, alluding to the fact that she had forgiven him, giving him a chance all those years ago.

She didn't smile back though. She was giving him a strange look, one that he couldn't decipher. It was filled with sadness, and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint.

He frowned at her. "Hey … are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just … overwhelmed I guess. Last night we were blissfully ignorant of what the ministry was concocting, and now … well now we've all had our futures decided for us," she said, her voice returning to it's dead tone.

Suddenly an urgent knock sounded on the door. They both turned towards the sound, wondering who it could be.

"Hermione?" they heard Harry's worried voice call through the door. "Are you home?"

She sighed and made to move towards the living room, but Draco held a hand out to stop her and went to open it himself.

"Her-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, upon seeing Draco in front of him. "Malfoy? Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the kitchen," Draco replied, gesturing behind him, as he shut the door.

"Did you two get mat-"

"No," Draco replied hastily, not wanting to think about how elated he would have been if they had been

"Shit," Harry swore before moving around him to the kitchen to find Hermione.

Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion at Harry's reaction before following.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, embracing her into a hug that she fell into instantly. "God we heard the news from Ron … he came storming into our house this morning with his letter. Bloody woke up Jamie with all his ranting. He's er … having a bit of a meltdown actually."

Draco rolled his eyes upon hearing Ron's dramatics.

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to cling onto her best friend, staring blankly ahead. Harry pulled away from her gently, and held her at arm's length.

"I'm going to see Kingsley, find out what the hell is going on," Harry said firmly, a hard determination in his eyes.

"I don't think it'll change anything Harry," Hermione whispered softly.

This did nothing to deter Harry though, if ever, it only served to harden his purpose.

"I'm going to at least _try._ I can't just stand by and watch people get married off by a law. Especially not my best friends."

Seeing it was pointless arguing with him, Hermione just nodded mutely.

"Who did Weasley get?" Draco asked.

Harry winced at the question. "Uh … he got Parkinson."

Draco would have burst out laughing if the situation weren't so serious. Instead he snorted in amusement, while Hermione chuckled slightly, both of them knowing what a disaster that pairing would be.

"Oh poor Ron … I can't imagine that going down very well," Hermione said sympathetically. "Unless they can both be mature about it and come to a mutual agreement."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "I can't imagine that happening in a million years."

"Yeah when I left, Ron was still stomping around our kitchen. I almost felt bad leaving Ginny alone to deal with him," Harry said as he chuckled. He turned to Draco. "Who did you get matched with Malfoy?"

It was Draco's turn to wince. "I got put with Lovegood."

Harry blinked, confused by Draco's reaction. "But Luna's great, why are you- oh. Right. That could be a tad awkward."

"Oh yeah, just a tad," Draco said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Harry ignored the quip, continuing on thoughtfully. "Hell I thought the two of you were sure to be matched."

Draco and Hermione both flushed at Harry's words, neither willing to admit that they had been hoping for the same thing.

This time Harry turned to Hermione, but before he could ask who she'd been matched with another knock sounded from the hallway. Once again, Draco rushed to the door, before Hermione had the chance to move.

He opened it to find Hermione's apparent fiance on the other side, looking like he was going to be sick and clutching a parchment in his hand that was unmistakably from the ministry.

"What the hell is this bullshit?" He burst out upon seeing Draco, not bothering to conceal his outrage as he brandished the letter in his fist.

Before Draco could reply, Hermione appeared over his shoulder, peeking around him to see who had come by.

Draco heard her inhale sharply.

"Theo?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the support so far, it means the world! You can find me on tumblr: lumosunicorn31


End file.
